Bittersweet
by Lali Djibril
Summary: Um túmulo, chuva e um enorme peso nas costas. Culpa. Era tudo o que tinha agora. IxK.


Ela o olhava atentamente. Trazia na face uma expressão triste. Sentia-se culpada, mas sabia que o mesmo acontecia no coração dele. Culpa.  
Sabia que ele não precisava se culpar, mas o que fazer para que ele mudasse de idéia?  
Aquele ser que tanto amara dormia agora. Parecia tranqüilo, mas podia sentir a tempestade que se passava em seu coração.  
Esticou a mão para tocar-lhe a face, quando este abriu seus olhos. 

**If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?  
Never thought things would change, hold me tight  
Please don't say again that you have to go **

**_(Se eu contar a você  
Você ouviria?  
Você ficaria?  
Você ficaria aqui para sempre?  
Nunca iria embora para longe?  
Nunca pensei que as coisas mudariam, abrace-me forte  
Por favor não diga de novo que você tem que ir)_**

Ele olhou para os lados. Não tinha ninguém, não mais.  
Sempre disse para si mesmo que o melhor que tinha a fazer era ficar sozinho, mas agora a solidão pesava-lhe no coração. Estava sozinho, claro. Quem estaria ali com ele? Ela? Não, sabia que não. Agora isso era impossível.  
Olhou para fora. Chovia. Mas não podia deixar de fazer o que sempre fazia, então saiu da caverna em que havia passado a noite. Era estranho como não conseguia mais dormir no vilarejo. Pegou umas flores e se dirigiu para o poço. Aquele poço.  
O poço que havia mudado sua vida para sempre. O poço da qual sempre a vira sair. Parou em frente a ele.  
-InuYasha? –o hanyou olhou para trás e viu seus amigos.  
Sango e Miroku se protegiam da chuva com grandes chapeis de palha.  
-Vai acabar ficando doente... –comentou Sango com um sorriso calmo no rosto.  
-Eu tenho que ir.  
-Mas você vai todos os dias. Não acha melhor parar? –perguntou Miroku. Estava preocupado com o hanyou.  
-Não posso. –disse e pulou no poço.  
-Ele é teimoso demais. Com certeza vai ficar doente. Viu a aparência dele? –perguntou Miroku para a exterminadora.  
-Pelo menos ele pode ir vê-la. –ela disse entristecendo –Vamos voltar para o vilarejo. O InuYasha é forte, sabe se cuidar.  
-Que ele seja forte eu concordo, mas saber se cuidar é pedir demais. –Miroku disse num suspiro. Sango nada comentou.

**A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Hold your silence  
It's so violence since you're gone **

**_(Um pensamento amargo  
Eu tive tudo  
Mas simplesmente deixei você ir  
Segurei seu silencio  
É tão violento desde que você se foi_)**

A chuva caia em seus ombros. Forte. Fria. Mas ele não sentia nada disso. Seus olhos não tinham foco.  
-InuYasha? –ele olhou para trás.  
-Sra. Higurashi.  
A mulher chegou mais perto e se abaixou junto a ele com o guarda-chuva.  
-Vai ficar doente... –disse sorrindo.  
-Já me disseram isso. Mas meu organismo é mais resistente do que o de um humano. –ele disse.  
Ao contrário do normal, ele não respondeu com a rispidez de sempre, e sim calmo.  
-Pode até ser, mas você já se olhou no espelho? InuYasha, você está muito magro. Está com olheiras terríveis... Tem dormido direito? –ela perguntou preocupada.  
-Eu não ligo pra isso. Não mais.  
-Acho melhor você não vir mais aqui. –ela disse, mas ele nada respondeu –Faz dois meses que a Kagome morreu, e desde que ela foi enterrada você não deixou de vir sequer um dia! E não tem se cuidado direito! Vai acabar morrendo!  
-Eu não ligo de morrer. Na verdade é uma coisa que tenho desejado. –ele disse de modo sombrio.  
-Não pode vir mais aqui, você.  
-Eu não quero deixíla sozinha. Eu quero ficar aqui com ela, todos os dias. –ele a cortou, enquanto olhava para a inscrição da lápide, com o olhar vazio.

_Kagome Higurashi  
"Dona de uma pureza eterna, morreu com honra por aquilo que acreditava."_

Estava enterrada ao lado de seu pai.  
-Foi culpa minha. Foi tudo culpa minha. –ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para a moça ao seu lado.  
-Não se culpe InuYasha. Ela.  
-Morreu por minha culpa. Por que eu não fui forte o bastante para impedir.  
A sra. Higurashi percebeu que ele não sairia dali tão cedo.  
-Antes de voltar pra outra era, passe lá em casa. Vou fazer um lamen pra você. –disse e foi embora do cemitério.  
-Kagome, me desculpe... Por favor, me desculpe... –ele disse para a lápide.  
Tinha lutado tanto, e novamente a coisa que lhe era mais cara havia escapado por entre seus dedos. Kagome. Naraku a tirara dele, exatamente como fez com Kikyou. Primeiro Kikyou, agora Kagome. Mas dessa vez ele conseguiu sua vingança, mas isso não aliviou a dor. De que adiantou? De nada. A vingança não trouxe Kagome de volta. Estava sozinho novamente.  
As flores que havia levado jaziam encharcadas de água.

**All my thoughts are with you forever  
'Till the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you  
If I had told you  
You would've listened  
You had stayed  
You would be here forever  
Never went away **

**_(Todos os meus pensamentos estão com você para sempre  
Até o dia em que nós ficaremos juntos novamente  
Eu estarei esperando por você  
Se eu tivesse te dito  
Você teria ouvido  
Você teria ficado  
Você ficaria aqui para sempre  
Nunca iria embora)_**

Ela o olhava. Não podia deixílo naquele estado. Ele estava desistindo, não podia deixar isso acontecer. Afinal, lutou até o fim para proteger isso.  
-InuYasha... –ela chamou.  
O hanyou olhou para o lado e seus olhos se arregalaram ao verem Kagome.  
-Kagome...? –ele sussurrou.  
-Eu preciso falar com você. –ela disse.  
O hanyou não ouviu. Estava feliz pela primeira vez em meses. A imagem dela era deslumbrante, naquele vestido azul anil.  
-Você voltou... Eu... –ele tentou abraçíla, mas passou direto pelo corpo da ex-colegial.  
-InuYasha, eu não voltei. –ela disse quando o hanyou se virou para olhíla novamente. Uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto e se desfez no ar antes de chegar ao chão.  
-Kagome.  
Então ele notou que ela tinha asas nas costas.  
-Eu apareci só para falar com você. É a última vez que você me verá InuYasha.  
-Não, você não pode.  
-Estou falando sério sim. Estou aqui pra fazer você me prometer uma coisa.  
-O que?  
-Eu quero que você me esqueça, quero que você esqueça tudo o que passamos.  
-Você não pode me pedir isso! Eu não vou esquecer você! –ele gritou –Eu te amo, Kagome... Você não pode me pedir pra esquecer isso.  
-Eu também te amo, InuYasha. Se você soubesse o quanto é doloroso ter que pedir isso para você. –mais lágrimas caiam e desapareciam no ar –É por te amar que eu quero que você faça isso. Olha o seu estado! Não pode continuar assim!  
-Não.  
-Será que você não entende? Eu quero que você viva! Eu quero que você seja feliz!  
-Você é a minha felicidade Kagome.  
-Por mim InuYasha! –ele parou de falar e a encarou -Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa... Promete pra mim que você vai se casar.  
-Não!  
-... E vai ter filhos.  
-Não!  
-... E que vai viver cada minuto da sua vida com felicidade, que você vai viver, InuYasha!  
-Não posso fazer isso! –ele disse alterado.  
-PODE SIM! –gritou e o nervosismo dele se dissipou completamente –Promete! Que você vai encontrar uma mulher bem linda e fiel, que vai te amar até o fim e que vai te dar filhos para você amar!  
O hanyou abaixou a cabeça, e quando tornou a levantíla ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

**It would never have been all the same  
All our time what have been in vain  
Cause you had to go  
The sweetest thought  
Had it all  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments keep me warm  
When you're gone **

**_(Nunca teria sido a mesma coisa  
Todo nosso tempo teria sido infame  
Porque você tem que ir  
O pensamento mais doce  
Que eu tive de tudo  
Porque eu deixei você ir  
Todos nossos momentos  
Me mantém aquecido  
Quando você estiver de volta)_**

-Por que? –ele perguntou.  
-Porque eu te amo, e quero ver você vivendo. Faça essa promessa pra mim, de que nunca vai desistir da vida, por que ela é um bem muito caro para se jogar fora. Ela é tão frágil e valiosa, você não pode desperdiçíla.  
-Eu perdi a vontade de cuidar dela, Kagome... No dia em que você morreu.  
-É por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu não quero que você desista da vida por minha causa, e não quero que fique se culpando pela minha morte também. Promete que você vai se cuidar? Se você me prometer isso... Eu prometo pra você que nunca vou sair do seu lado, prometo que ficarei ao seu lado até o último instante. –ela disse sorrindo –Você não me veràmas eu estarei lá. E nem precisará vir aqui.  
InuYasha abaixou a cabeça. Pensou uns instantes. Ela era tão diferente de Kikyou. Só agora ele percebera que as duas nunca foram parecidas em nenhum aspecto. Kikyou queria matílo para que ele pudesse ir com ele para o inferno. Já Kagome lhe pedia uma coisa absurda daquela. Mas se fosse por ela, ele o faria.  
-Prometo. Mas nenhuma mulher nunca vai tomar o seu lugar. –ele disse por fim.  
-Obrigada. –ela disse –Eu te amo... –e selou seus lábios nos dele.  
Quando InuYasha abriu os olhos ela não estava mais lá. Havia sumido, e a chuva estava parando. Olhou novamente para a lápide.  
-Eu não vou te esquecer... Nunca. –ele disse e foi andando em direção à saída do cemitério.  
Chegou à casa dos Higurashi e bateu na porta. A sra. Higurashi ficou feliz ao ver InuYasha, e não soube o que era, mas algo nele mudara. O brilho nos olhos do hanyou haviam revigorado, mas ele não comentou nada sobre seu encontro com Kagome.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

-Vamos? –perguntou um senhor de cabelos pretos, com poucos fios brancos, para Kagome.  
Ambos flutuavam em cima da casa em que haviam morado.  
-Não posso, papai. –ela disse –Eu prometi.  
-Tem certeza de que quer ficar na Terra, junto desse rapaz? Mesmo sabendo que não poderá falar com ele? –ele perguntou.  
-Tenho.  
-Vejo que você cresceu muito. Pena que eu não tenha acompanhado isso.  
Kagome sorriu para seu pai.  
-Eu vou indo então, minha querida. –ele abraçou a filha e sumiu.  
Kagome voltou a observar a casa. Era aquilo que queria. Era aquilo que prometera.  
Ficaria eternamente ao lado do único que sempre desejou.

**All my thoughts are with you forever  
****'Till the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you**

**_(Todos meus pensamentos estão com você para sempre_**  
**_Até o dia em que ficaremos juntos novamente_**  
_**Eu estarei esperando por você)****

* * *

**_

Weeee gente!

Yes, isso eh uma deathfic XD nunka tinha feito uma antes, e a idehia surgiu do nada também. Ela pode vir a ter uma continuação, como um cap explikando o q aconteceu depois, mas talvez demore pra isso acontecer XD

E esse finzinho... cara, fikou meio _Titanic _vcs não axam? Putz...

Espero q tenham gostado! e naum tenho mais nada a declarar!

Agradeço desde jah kein me mandar coments jah q por enuqanto naum tera um 2º cap (convencida, e c vc naum receber nenhum coment?) eh, corro esse risco... (besta) nhaaa i.i

Kisus em vcs!

**_§Lari-chan§_**


End file.
